Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a serviced terminal and a network infrastructure. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Wireless communication systems support mobility of a serviced wireless terminal. In cellular wireless communication systems, a cellular telephone may roam across wide areas and still receive service. In the United States, many service providers support nationwide roaming of cellular telephones. Such is also the case in Europe and other countries across the globe. WLANs support wireless terminals within a WLAN service area. WLAN service areas are typically established, using Wireless Access Points (WAPs) and a backbone network, to service a premises such as an office complex, a coffee shop, an airport lounge, a home, etc. Wireless terminals may roam from WLAN service area to WLAN service area. WPANs typically service communications between wireless devices at a maximum distance of 10 feet. WPAN wireless terminals typically have the ability to establish WPAN communications with any proximate servicing host/peer device.
Many security issues exist with regard to wireless terminals. Wireless transmissions between a wireless terminal and its servicing base station, WAP, or host device/peer device propagate wirelessly. Other terminals in the vicinity can easily intercept these transmissions without permission, listen to the contents of the communication, collect information, and later use the information. Further, because of their size, wireless terminals are often lost or misplaced and retained by unauthorized users. An unauthorized user of the wireless terminal typically has use of the wireless terminal until the theft is discovered and the service for the wireless terminal is ceased. The wireless terminal may be used to access the owner's confidential information, including, for example bank account numbers, access codes, security codes, and other confidential information. A thief may be able to access the funds of the user simply by having possession of the wireless terminal. By intercepting transmissions and extracting this information therefrom, similar breaches may be performed. Thus, a need exists to prevent unauthorized access to the wireless terminal in the operations it supports.